powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bionic Physiology
The power and ability in which the user''' takes on numerous, various physical characteristics of a robot, machine, weapon or android.' Also Called * Robot *Android *Machine Mimicry *Machine Manifestation/Control *Weapon Manifestation & Control *Sentient Mimicry *Robot Mimicry *Cybernetic Enhancement *Mechanical Augmentation Capability The user mutates into that of a machine. Can include small factories instead of organs, which can manifest instruments such as mechanical arms, weapons, or wheels. Some may be limited to specific tools or parts to which their body can operate, others abilities may be limited only by their imagination. Limitations *Those with Technopathy could render the user helpless, some users generate this ability as a preventive measure, unless the user has the ability themselves. *Runs a risk of attacks from those who can emit Electromagnetic pulse. *Some may be limited on how long they can be in this form. *Some are limited on which part of their body can become robotic Applications Users may demonstrate: *'Biomechanic Constructs:' User may have parts or pieces which allow them to practically create any item. *Weapon Manipulation *Enhanced Condition *Anatomical Liberation/Cephalophore/Body Part Substitution *Concussion Beams *Metal Mimicry *Some may have Technology Manipulation *Scanner Vision Associations *May be able to accuire Cyber Mind. *May accuire Digital Form *May stem from Metal Mimicry *May be able to use Blade Retraction, Chain Projection and Or Needle Projection Known Users *Cyborg "Victor Stone" (''DC Comics) *Cyborg Superman (DC Comics) *Jax Briggs (Mortal Combat) *Android 16 (Dragon Ball Z) *Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z) *Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) *Dr. Gero "Android 20" (Dragon Ball Z) *Cell "Android 21" (Dragon Ball Z) *Mecha Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Cacao (Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might) *Davros (Doctor Who) *Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Weavel (Metroid Prime Hunters) *Drobot (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) *Nanites (Generator Rex) *Asura Path of Pain (Naruto Shippuden) *Franky (One Piece) *Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) *Cybermen (Doctor Who) *Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated) *Brett Matthews (Turbo Teen) *Steve Austin (Cyborg and The Six Million Dollar Man) *Jaime Sommers (The Bionic Woman) *Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) *Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Forrest Gates (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons Game) *All Transformers (Transformers franchise) *Pacifista (One Piece) *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Gray Fox (Metal Gear) *Raiden (Metal Gear) *Biomechanical demonoids (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Cyborg Cell (Angel) *Adam Jensen (Deus Ex: Human Revolution) *Victor Mancha (Marvel Comics) *Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) *Sektor (Mortal Kombat) *Smoke (Mortal Kombat) *Cyber Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Errol/Cyber-Errol (Jak and Daxter) *Dr. Wheelo (Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest) *Megaman (MegaMan series) Gallery File:Gadget.jpg|An odd example would be Inspector Gadget, who obtained his powers synthetically. Cyberman2006.jpg|Cybermen (Doctor who) Kuma2.png|Kuma (One Piece) Franky.jpg|Franky (One Piece) 113774-darth_vader.jpg|Darth Vader (Star Wars) FusionFall GeneratorRex.jpg|Rex (Generator Rex) mega-man-cartoon.jpg|Megaman 250px-Jensen_augs_noshades.jpg|Adam Jensen (Deus Ex) androide 16 - 2.jpg|Android 16 (Dragon Ball Z) Android17POEU.png|Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z) Android18SemiPerfectCellSaga.png|Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) how-to-draw-cell-from-dragon-ball-z.jpg|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) Dr.GeroNV.png|Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball Z) FriezaFinalFormRobotNV.png|Mechanical Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Bodily Functional Powers